A communication quality measurement method with communication transmitting and receiving via a mobile communication network is conventionally known, in which measurement condition such as a predetermined given time and location of measurement is informed to a measurer in advance and the communication for measurements is conducted by the measurer with operating a mobile telephone (communication terminal apparatus) at the given location and time for measurements. In this method, based on communication logs constantly recorded in the mobile telephone operated by the measurer, measurement data when conducting the aforementioned communication transmitting and receiving are extracted and acquired, and an index value (e.g. a probability of connection) of communication quality is calculated from the acquired measurement data.
Patent Literature 1 described a speech quality confirmation apparatus for mobile telephones, which is consisted of a computer arithmetic device connected to a public line network, and a response device connected with a mobile telephone so as to perform data transmission and reception with the computer arithmetic device via a mobile telephone network. The computer arithmetic device and response device in the speech quality confirmation apparatus transmit and receive data each other via a mobile telephone network (mobile communication network) at a predetermined given time or location and record the data, in accordance with programmed procedures. Based on the recorded data, the computer arithmetic device confirms speech quality of the mobile telephone by analyzing non-responding status such as disconnection of a communication line to the response device, non-detection of a dial tone, detection of a busy tone, non-detection of a silent tone and so on, and differences of contents between the transmitted data and the received data.